The present invention relates to a display technical field, and more particularly to a flexible organic light emitting diode display and a method of fabricating the same.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED), based on advantages of high contrast, wide color gamut, self-luminous, fast responding speed and so on, is widely applied in a display and lighting field. Particularly, a huge market potential, which other display technologies do not possess, is shown in a flexible display field.
However, currently, a factor restricting a development of a flexible display is an encapsulating capability of a device. A present flexible OLED device is very easy to induce a breaking or peeling of an encapsulating film upon bending or folding. Further, due to a difference of a refractive index between a material of an organic light emitting layer and a material of an electrode, or a difference of a refractive index between a material of a substrate and air, a large number of photons are caused to be restricted in the substrate or may dissipate between the organic material and a cathode interface by an ion mode of simulating a cathode surface. Therefore, an actual light extraction efficiency of the OLED device is relative low.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a flexible organic light emitting diode display and a method of fabricating the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.